This invention relates to a pipe flange facing apparatus, particularly a manual pipe flange facing apparatus.
Many industrial facilities, such as chemical plants, pulp mills, shipyards, oil refineries and the like include pipes that carry various fluids. Pipes in these environments are often constructed in multiple sections. The end of each pipe section includes a flange to connect to that of another pipe section, typically by fasteners or the like. The flange interfaces require maintenance as they deteriorate over time and can be damaged. As such, re-facing operations are typically conducted to repair deteriorated or damaged pipe flanges.
Previous pipe flange facing devices have been designed such that flanges may be repaired on-site (i.e., without having to transport pipes to a repair facility) after simply disconnecting and separating the pipe flanges. These devices typically include a frame that supports a tool for cutting or re-facing the pipe flanges. Furthermore, a power source, such as a portable generator or an air compressor is provided to drive the re-facing tool during the operation.
Unfortunately, previous pipe flange facing devices are relatively large and heavy to accommodate the high operating loads provided by the power source. Such structures prevent the use of previous pipe flange facing devices in “hard to reach” locations or other locations having a limited amount of space. In addition, some of the power sources, such as air compressors, prevent the use of previous pipe flange facing devices on remote sites without electricity.
Considering the limitations of previous pipe flange facing devices, a need exists for an improved apparatus that reduces or eliminates one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.